Arrange Marriage
by rienne o-.-o
Summary: Fuuko and Tokiya knew each other even before the Yanagi incident..last chapter!
1. Never Wait

**Chapter 1: Arrange Marriage **

**Never Wait**

It is common custom to all Japanese to be engaged even before birth like my story.  
By the way my name is Fuuko Kirisawa, as written on my birth certificate. It was unfortunate for me because I am a child of a very traditional family who practices arranged marriages, my mom and dad are also arranged and also my grandmother  
and grandfather.

Before I can even step the earth's ground I was already engage to Tokiya Mikagami, the son of my parent's closest friends. At a very young age we were already told that we would soon be wed when we reach the age of maturity. For us to get along our parents let us play together, Tokiya which I later called Mi-chan is actually okay, we get along fine. Every time someone bullies me at school he is always there to protect me, he is always there when I needed help and we play together like there is no tomorrow. I even told him my secret that I wished I was a guy so I can be allowed to go to fieldtrips, run around like crazy..blah blah…that's when he started to call me a monkey because it suited my freakish personality.

We became very much inseparable where ever I go he goes it made me think we are destined to stay together not minding our future being arranged by our parents. Everything changed though, when Mi-chan turned 7 his parents died due  
to a car accident, and to make it worst at age 9 his sister was killed by 2 robbers who barged in their house.

I don't know what his sister told him before she leaves this world but after the unfortunate event he started acting too mature for his age, I even remembered  
walking up to him asking him if he wants to play but he brushes me off and told  
me to grow-up. It was the first time he acted so coldly to me. The very next day  
I was told by his nanny that he was sent by his relatives abroad to study and I never heard from him after that.

Even though it ended ugly, his nanny/caretaker frequently visits my family when she feels lonely.

The last 6 years, I had cast a shadow in my life. I felt so incomplete…I don't know why? I was gloomy and moody at the same time. I stop playing the piano, I always end up in trouble, I engage myself in street fights just to entertain myself from my boredom, must be the Mi-chan effect. He was my pillar and without him I slowly collapse trying hard to build myself back again. I tried to be mature and kept a cool persona…I changed a lot because of him.

I'm also in love with a friend of mine whom I met after Mi-chan left. His name is Recca Hanabishi. He was such a big challenge for me because he never sees me as a girl but a boy inside a girl's body (to think I had long hair back then and he doesn't find me attractive!). He was my only friend…well sort of because we always end up fighting. Other than him I have no more friends because of my straight forward and fighter persona (which I find weird because I used to be the one who's always been protected) everybody was scared of me causing me to be a loner.

I changed though after meeting a very sick girl named Kirin. Our friendship was accidental I never want her to see my soft side. I was too stubborn for changes but not once did she give-up just to be my friend. She maybe weak but she was able to open my lonesome mind after blocking me from being hit by a gangster. I was able to save us both on time. I admire her patience, courage and strong-will she changed me and I thank her from the bottom of my heart. She left the country after the incident to treat her sickness (which was cancer, I even cut my long hair and offered it to her) and we still remain friends. In addition to my friendship tree I met Domon, one of my challengers who became madly in love of me after losing to me…lol

Everything has change after that 2 years later I grow up thinking the arrange marriage was just a big gag. It was my high school debut, I'm happy and contented with my one-sided love with Recca. Fate though has yet played a trick on me when Yanagi came along. I was heart broken again and it was enough for me to act before thinking. The next thing I know I was already trying to kill him with a madagou a strange woman gave me. He was able to save me though from killing myself from my own actions. Little did I know before I even blackout I saw a familiar man standing outside the school gates.

When I thought everything was fine after accepting that fact that all I felt from Recca was infatuation, I began feeling Mi-chan's presence. This feeling of mine was answered after his nanny excitedly went to our house announcing everyone that Mi-chan has returned. My world shatters thinking the arranged marriage is back and I never want to think about it.

Days after hearing upon Mi-chan's return Yanagi, Recca's hime disappeared. I as the closest friend of Recca comforted and helped him find Yanagi. I was surprised to see Mi-chan behind everything…I can't blame the girl if she looks like his dead sister. Mi-chan's kind of possessive with things. I don't give a shit of whatever is coming in and out of his big brain so I just leave the fighting stuff to Recca. Mi-chan lost in the end…he can't battle with true love, you know!

So many questions I wanted to ask him after he came back but he acted as if we just met. I want to show him the new me but he always snicker and call me a monkey I always repay him with a knuckle punch or a kick. Once when we were alone I suddenly have the urge to ask him what has been bothering me for the past 8 years.

"Mi-chan…uhm…why did you leave?" I gulped worrying that he would not answer my question. He looks at me, there was a long pause and I was losing my patience that I started tapping my foot.

"I wanted you to feel free…"he answered emotionlessly. I gave a dumbfound expression at his reply then I mentally kick myself after pondering what he meant. "Can we start over again…as friends?" I asked, I didn't mean the romantic type of starting over again but I guess he knew what I was implying when he smiled. He never shows this other side of him to others…just Yanagi and I when we are alone.

"Hi, I'm Fuuko Kirisawa!" I smiled and reach a hand in front of him. He looks at me then at my hand for awhile pondering whether how to react on this, a few seconds later he smirks then turn his back against me. "I don't befriend monkeys!" he sneers before leaving me hot headed. I have forgiven him though right then and there. He was in love with Yanagi together with his rival Recca, I was left to look for someone else to love…Domon was definitely out of the question.

(A/N: I would not bother telling the whole Sodom fight….knowing that you already know the story…Fuuko met Raiha…)

Two years after Sodom, I let my hair grow leaving my boyish looks behind, I started getting suitors which I don't get to entertain because I was too busy with my studies. Mi-chan was always there to help even with the simplest school work. I was for my parent's gratitude after treating him like their own son. They were still hoping though and as surprise as it sounds…I was also hoping he would reconsider both our parent's arrangement but I don't want to tie him down. I fell in love with him secretly wanting to see him everyday, wanting to know him more. But It all came to an end when he was about to leave again for college. Those two years wasn't enough for me to know the real him. I wanted him to stay…yes I'm selfish!

"Mi-chan can't you consider studying here instead?" I asked him why tying his tie. He silently wears his toga and then looks at me. "You're falling for me aren't you?" he said with a serious tone. "I…um…yeah" I nodded as a reply. He gave a frown and his hand reaches my shoulders. "I have dreams Fuuko…and I know you have yours too" he answered a little hesitation. I knew he has forgotten his feelings for Yanagi so I give no hesitation in expressing my feelings for him. "I want you and only you that is my only dream!!" I answered back, tears betraying me. "Then you have to consider my dream then" he glared at me. I forgot how selfish he also is, I found myself running out of words. His eyes suddenly soften after seeing my broken his fingers wiped the tears on my eyes. "I want you to feel free…" he whispered before leaving me again, this time I was angry.

We are a good match but not in the good time.

A/N: By the way the story of Kirin was base in the Manga mostly of it was true…yes, Fuuko used to have longer hair and she used to be like Tokiya (girl version) except she has little patience. For more info read vol. 7 around chapter 68 of Flame of Recca. Guys!!! Please don't be afraid to give your comments!! Tnx!!


	2. Claiming what is Mine!

N/A: Zylanth Valkyrie because you requested for it here is another chapie!!! Who wouldn't like Tofuu to end up together?!! Ne?

Sotomika yeah mikagami is stupid, arrogant and selfish…the reason why I adore him so much..lol..tnx for supporting my story again dear! ^_^

**Chapter 1: Arrange Marriage**

**Claiming What Is Mine**

A year after Tokiya (yes Tokiya, I don't want to call him Mi-chan ever!!!) left, it was my turn to enter the college life. I was lucky enough to pass Todai (Tokyo) University. I grew my hair and fixed myself up. I was able to have numbers of suitors falling in line just to get my magical yes but sorry for them because I concentrated more in my studies.

On top of my suitors list is Raiha, after Sodom we were able to meet again in a small coffee shop near our school. I've been hearing rumors in school about a coffee shop with a very cute bishounen selling delicious pastries. I came mostly for the delicious pastry but my friends wanted to see more of the bishounen…lol. Destiny, as he calls it has bound us again. I actually don't know if it's really destiny or he just wants it to seem like…to tell you the truth where ever I go we always bump to each other. So I think if he planned everything up then I get to see his perseverance just to have me which is sweet! We eventually end up dating for 6 months and by the end of the school year on the night of our grad ball he finally got my sweet yes.

When I thought everything was fine Tokiya's nanny/house keeper excitedly went to our house announcing everyone his return again. My world shatters just when I was about cope up he comes running back. I never want to think about it he must be back for some selfish reasons of his, so at the same day of his return I never showed up to the airport, I just went karaoke with my friends and my boyfriend until we were drunk. I was too drunk that I didn't notice I was already making out with my boyfriend. Suddenly my senses hit me I pushed him off me and told him that I need to go home. I could see the disappointment on his face but agreed in the end.

We were walking in a place full of lights everything's so noisy, my sight was very dizzy caused by the alcohol that I have no idea where we were. Suddenly a guy pulled my arm making me fall towards him. "I think you had enough party tonight" said the familiar voice. "You!? What the hell do you want? Give me back my girlfriend!" Raiha shouted behind us. "Monkey, I hate a drunken girl for a wife" he whispered to my ear, and surprised me. "I'm Fuuko's fiancé, I have borrowed her to you long enough and it's time for her come back to her true owner" he said then carried me away and I never looked back.

The next morning I was lying on a queen size bed. I thought I was in a motel or some sort till Tokiya's nanny came in bringing me breakfast. I asked her how the welcome party was but she told it never ensued because when Tokiya learned that I wasn't with them he went out looking all over the city for me. I was touched but still mad for him leaving me hanging for so long. After eating breakfast I went out my room looking for him. I found him in his room reading, I went towards him and interrupted his concentration.

"Why?! Why he did tell that to Raiha?" I inadvertently asked him. "Your so-called boyfriend is bringing you into a place full of motels and you were too drunk to notice!" he looks at me and answered. It was a surprise to me that Raiha has a perverted interior side on him but even so nothing can compare my anger to Tokiya. "It's normal for 2 couples to do that!" I told him with a stern voice even though I know it was out of my league. He suddenly stood up from where he was sitting and pushes me towards his bed "Then it's alright for us to do it too…" then told me but spanked him, to my surprise, before he could finish. "If you were too sure of what you said then you wouldn't have backed out!" he angrily replied then pulled away from me. "Why are you doing this? You told me you wanted me to feel free?!" I cried. "I wanted you to FEEL free but I never told to BE free!" he answered emphasizing the difference of feel and be, he made me feel that I am stupid. "I don't love you!! I don't want to marry you either, you piece of ice!!" I lied I'm still head-over-heels of him. He didn't look back at me and continued reading his book. I angrily went out of his room.

"I'm leaving!!" I shouted but before I can even leave I saw my mom and dad were there bringing my things to my so-called room. They told me that Tokiya insisted me to live with him so he can look after me. I couldn't back out from my parent's request so I agreed.

After that where ever I go Tokiya goes it was just like before but this time I hated every minute being with him. He dictates everything I wear and everything I do. He doesn't smile nor speak kindly at me and we always end up fighting. Raiha hated the idea of me and Tokiya living together and always forces me to run away with him at last I give in to his request.

When I was about to leave Tokiya's house with a luggage on my hand he all of the sudden blocks the door. "If you leave you will never be welcomed to my house again!!" he said with an angry tone. I didn't cared I just brushed him off and left with Raiha.

I thought I'm safe but I was wrong, Raiha brought me to this very small apartment. At the middle of the night when I am sleeping something started crawling on my legs. I open my eyes saw Raiha on top of me and gave me this desperate look "Fuu-chan, we have been together for some time now…please understand my needs as a man" he begged. He started kissing me non-stop but I was too weak to pull him away he weight too much for me to move. "No…please…I…don't…" I tried shouting but it only echoed the room. When I was about to lose hope something started banging from the door it was Tokiya. "Lay your hands off of my fiancé" his words started ringing to my ears. He suddenly pulled Raiha away from me and started punching him at no end. When my so-called boyfriend was knocked out he went quickly beside me. "Are you okay?" he asked before then carrying me back to his place.

It was a very scary experience for me but because of it I slowly started to like my fiancé. The next day I broke up with Raiha and gave him a painful spank before leaving him. "Why did you still save me even when I rejected and left you?" I asked in wonder why laying my head on his broad shoulder. "That's because you are my fiancé" He answered but his eyes were still on his book. I never knew if it was out of love but I never cared all I know is that I have learned to love him back again.

"Arigatou…Mi-chan"

A/N: So what do you think?? It's not finish yet, we still don't know what feelings Mi-chan have towards her!! Gomenasai Raifuu fans!! But to make the story credible, we need to make certain sacrifices. So if you wanna know the next sequel better press that button below and give me a review!!! (^ ~,V


	3. His Love for Me

**Chapter 3: Arrange Marriage**

**His Love for Me**

Part 2

It has been a year since Tokiya and I been together. He was still that stubborn guy I knew since he came back to me. He slowly learns to smile though and laughs at my jokes and clumsiness. I wanted to teach him that he should not be serious all the time and to have fun once in awhile. Last time we went to this amusement park and had fun together like the old days. He won me a very big teddy bear and we waited for the fireworks to light up before leaving. I touched his big cold hand with mine, I wanted to share my warmth and my heart to him, even though I knew we will still end up together anyway.

Like any ordinary day Tokiya would walk with me to school and every lunch we eat together on the roof top with my home cooked meals. At first, I really suck at cooking. He told me that he doesn't want a wife who cannot cook. I want to be perfect for him so studied how to cook, at my first try I gave him a stomach ache but he never complained at my cooking even if it tasted like crap. Slowly I improved and then a miracle happened after perfecting my craft in cooking, he suddenly smiled after eating my home cooked Yakiniku. It was the happiest moment of my life thanks to mom and his nanny for helping me.

There were minor problems though in our relationship, it was his obsessed fans. When they learned that I was his fiancé I started getting threats from them. I approximately lost 10 pairs of school shoes every p.e. time in a year and I received 20 threat letters per day but it never occurred to me every time he held my hand as we walk together in school. I felt protected by him where ever I go letting no girl harm me. I love his icy stare, his tender care, his stubborn and down-to-earth attitude he was too perfect for me that I couldn't ask for more.

I thought everything was okay when all of a sudden on our way home a very pretty girl interrupted us.

"Tokiya-kun, I still in-love with you and I wanted you to come back!" she told my fiancé. "Go home first" Mi-chan whispered to me before letting go of my hand. "Who is she mi-chan? And what does she meant about you coming back to her?" I asked him but quickly pulled the girl away with him and left. He left me alone again out here in the cold streets, I walk back home…all alone.

At home I waited for his return it took long for him that I was unable to control dozing off, I didn't notice his return. He accidentally awakened me while carrying me back to my room. "Mi-chan about awhile ago, who is that woman?" I asked him but he didn't answer me back. "You should get some sleep you look so tired Monkey" He told me instead. I know he was keeping something from me but I was too tired to even think about it so I let it pass.

The next day I noticed my fiancé was not home I asked auntie where he went she just told me that he went out to fix something. It was the first time he left without asking me where he will go. It worries me that he must be with that pretty girl again. Surprisingly it was the first time I ever went to school alone. Everyone thought Tokiya and I broke up but I told my friends that my fiancé just need to fix up something.

A classmate of mine suddenly told me that she saw Tokiya yesterday seriously talking to a very beautiful woman. This made me jealous I wanted to know who that woman was and why my Mi-chan surrenders easily to her hands.

One day when I was about to go home this woman suddenly appeared before. "Fuuko-san, can I talk with you for awhile?" she asked. I think she could sense that I was mad at her. "Who are you? And what do you want with my fiancé?!" I bloated. I'm Tokiyan-san's girlfriend. He left me after knowing that I chose to married by a wealthy man arranged my parents too" she told me. "Tokiya and I love each other so much that we promised not to follow our parent's desire for us. But I got scared when my parent made me chose between him and my inheritance and so I left Tokiya. Then I realized how important Tokiya-san is to my life. But before I can even refuse the marriage, Tokiya had left America and accepted his marriage to you to get even. I came all the way from America just to be with him "she told me. "Please leave Tokiya-san to my care and forget about the arrange marriage because you two never loved each other anyway at all" she begged. I was shocked and I never want to hear more so I left her with both hands covering my ears.

I went home straightly looking for Tokiya wanting for an explanation with the sentence 'We don't love each other' running through my head over and over. I saw him by his terrace silently looking at the sky he noticed I went in he knew that I knew it already. The only question that came out from my mind is "why?" he looks at me and answered "I thought it was the only way to escape her marriage". "Do you love me?" I asked him, my tears can't help running down. "I'm your fiancé" was the only answer I got back. I gave him a hot spank. "I broke up with my boyfriend just to be with you! I learned how to cook just for you and even endured the threats of your fans just for you!" I told him. "I never told you to do those stuff for me" he coldly answered. How could he be so cold to me I thought we were alright but we're not.

I couldn't take it anymore so I left and went back to my house. I was so heartbroken I couldn't even eat, I could stand to be away from him but it hurts me to be by his side knowing that he doesn't love me at all, the way I loved him back. At school I always assure that our paths never meet. I partied with my friends to forget and leave everything behind but that didn't erase the fact that I am his fiancé.

One day the Tokiya's ex came to my school again. I thought that she and Tokiya went back together and she was here waiting for him but I was wrong. "Fuuko-san, can I talk to you?" she came up to me and asked. "What for?!" I furiously asked her. I was mad, no furious of her from stealing MI-chan away from me.

"I'm sorry for ruining your relationship" she tearfully said. It made me stop and listen. Tokiya-san had love you ever since and was loyal to you up till the end" she told me. "I loved Tokiyan-san so much that I made a plan to make him mine. I told Tokiya-san to help me because I was arranged by my parents with someone I don't like. So Tokiya-san played as my pretend boyfriend to make my parents mad. But when Tokiya-san found out about my true intension he asked for a break-up and left" she breaks down and cry while finding a strength to say those words. "I was too jealous of you that I tried my best to steal him away from you which didn't work because now Tokiya-san hated me for it and I can't stand it any longer" she cried.

I can't believe at everything I've heard so I run back looking for Mi-chan to assure of it. I look everywhere for him at school until I saw him on the roof top lying on the floor. "Why? Why didn't you tell me the truth?" I asked him. He answered me with "how could you lose your trust on me so easily". I cried and knelt beside his lying body. "I'm sorry and I never knew…" I told him. "Seven years ago my sister's last will was to be the right guy for you and I needed to go study abroad so that he can learn to be independent and not a cry baby. After years of being away I had the longing to see you so I came back. I made a decision to stay but I have some papers to cover plus I want you to enjoy life before we get married, so I went back to American for a while. I was assured that you won't answer any of your suitors but when I learned that you had I was furiously jealous that I went rushing back here to bring you back to me" he told to me. "I also told my so–called ex to leave you and me alone because you are the only one I love" he mumbled.

It was all just for me…he only thinks about me…even waited for me on the roof top for my home cooked meal every day, thinking that I might return to him. Lastly he said those words I waited for so long. "I love you Fuuko. I love you even before, when we were young" he confessed sincerely. I cried that's when I knew that he also loves me. He may not say it out loud to me but he shows it. I shook my head towards his lying head on the ground and slowly pinned my lips to his. As I released my lips from the soft kiss I express my feeling that is starting to burst out my heart. "I love you too…I love you so much that it made me so very crazy" I said leaning my head on his chest to hide a blush. We both release a small chuckle.

Standing up he then reaches a hand to me. "It's time to go home" he told me. I accepted his hand, helping me stand up and walk home together hand in hand. We were both in love and I'm glad we were destined even though we were both arranged…maybe love just comes in different ways.

THE END

By Rienne

A/N: Thanks for the comments I really appreciated it a lot! I'll try to finish my Silver Chains if I have time…tnx for still being there to support my stories guys!!


End file.
